dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagisanokoakuma lovely~radio
Song Information Artist: 夏色ビキニのPrim Composition/Arrangement: L.E.D Lyrics: mitsu Vocals: Prim Guitar: 96 Genre: Hi-CORE (ハイコア) Video Type: Full (DDR 2013→Present) BPM: 190 Length: 1:51 First BEMANI Appearance: jubeat saucer First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2013) Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro *jubeat plus saucer pack 05 *pop'n music Sunny Park *REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- *ミライダガッキ Future TomTom Lyrics Japanese えいニャ! えいニャ! 渚の小悪魔☆ えいニャ! えいニャ! ラブリィ～レイディオ! 鏡の前で決めポーズして おニューの水着 どうかな! (どうかなぁ?) 悩殺!(うっふ～ん) その前にこのプニプニを無くさなきゃ~...! (腹筋だぁ!) こんなチャンスは二度とないから いつもの私バイバイ~☆(バイバイ~☆) 「借りてきた猫」より「猫かぶり」な 小悪魔になるッ! (えいニャ!) 君の腕の中はまだ(まだ~?) 誰の曲も鳴ってないなら リクエストさせてッ!★(させてッ!) 君が好きだって言った曲流れ(えいニャ! えいニャ!) イヤホンはんぶんこな この距離がもっと(ず～っと!)...続けぇ☆ †渚の小悪魔(ニャンニャン!) ラヴリィ～レイディオ† セリフ †渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ†へようこそ! ラジオネーム「恋する☆Primちゃんっ!!」から 気になるあの人が私の弾幕に気付いてくれません あたしはいくじなしでしょうか? ぐぬぬ、あしたこそ... Primちゃん!『あしたって今さッ!』 それではご機嫌なナンバー, 続けてSTAY TUNED!! 空が赤く染まって(カァ~カァ~(なき声)) もう帰ろ~ってなって え? ちょ...待って! あ~~~!!!ここで行かなくては...!(うニャ～!) 「女がすたるってもんよ!!」とか 謎にハイテンション!(ふんすーッ!) 砂の上に書いた君の名前(えいニャ! えいニャ!) 波に消される前に　その手握っちゃえ/// せ~のッ! †渚の小悪魔(ニャンニャン!)ラヴリィ～レイディオ† 明日も また聞いてよね!☆ Song Connections / Remixes *A rearrange of †渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ†, titled †渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† (GITADORA ver.), appears in GITADORA. Trivia *†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† was added to jubeat saucer on November 1, 2012. It is the final song unlock of the second bistro saucer set. **†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† was the only brand new Konami original song introduced in that update. *†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† is one of the crossover songs in the jubeat, GITADORA, DDR's Triple Journey (jubeat,GITADORA,DDRのTriple Journey) crossover event for DanceDanceRevolution 2013. It was finally added on August 28, 2013. **To unlock †渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ†, on the DanceDanceRevolution eAMUSEMENT website, go to the "HOW TO PLAY" section, then scroll down until you find the Select Style image. You should find Emi on the Doubles Play image but with Smith's face. Click on Smith's face, then click on the image that appears. ***†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† received a new background video in DanceDanceRevolution 2013. As such, all on-screen dancers are eliminated. ****†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† is the only song in the Triple Journey event that received a unique video in DanceDanceRevolution 2013. **** The background video for †渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† had a misspelling: during the breakdown, the desk that the girl is talking from read "Love'r'''y Radio". This was fixed on an unknown date. *†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† marks the first appearance of Mayumi Morinaga's Prim alias in the ''jubeat and DanceDanceRevolution series. *Just like with Another Phase and RЁVOLUTIΦN (both in the same game),†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ†'s Single Expert notecount is 573, the Konami number. *†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† is the only song to crossover to all other BEMANI games, by means of BEMANI events with jubeat saucer. *†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† received a Challenge chart on October 1, 2013. **During †渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ†'s breakdown, you don't have to step on any one of the panels since it is just a group of 32 Shock Arrows (4 per measure, 8 measures in total). **†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† is Toshiyuki Kakuta's first DDR song with Shock Arrows. *With the exception of the background videos from DDR EXTREME 2/STR!KE, †渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† is the first crossover to have two videos, This one made for DDR and another one made for GITADORA. Background Video Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:L.E.D. Songs Category:Prim Songs Category:DDR 2013 Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:GITADORA Songs Category:Triple Journey Category:Songs without the Artist Listed on their Album Art Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Songs with Shock Arrow Challenge Charts Category:Songs with GITADORA exclusive versions